harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora talks about herself and her life
Fresh from her debut on the show, Aurora Harper talks about her new life and her coming to her family. It's as if looking into a mirror. It's not a quote, although, the way I worded it, it would seem to be like that. Not that I am a wordsmith one way or another. I was never good with words, which is why I sell New Age books and stones and things like that. I let my business sense come into play. My name is Aurora. Aurora Rainbow Harper. When I was a little girl, I had been fascinated by stones, crystals, and other aspects of nature, like rainbows and the Northern Lights, or Aurora Borealis. Back then, my name was Brianna Angela Cramer. I had always hated my name, but my mother said it was a solid name for a solid citizen. Yeah, right! After my parents died when I was twelve, I drifted through foster care for three years, until I met the man who would become my dad, Christopher Harper. He was married to Bill Saxton, a professional photographer, and they lived in Burlington, Vermont, a HUGE plus for me, since I had lived there myself. When the adoption was finalized, Dad went one step further. He found out about the name I wanted, and he had it legally changed to Aurora Rainbow Harper. (I am sure my birth parents were mad, but oh, well! What can you do?!) Not long after my adoption, we moved to London for a while. It was there that Dad was killed by a man named Nigel Bennett. He tried to break up Dad and Bill; then he tried to pull the same thing on my Uncle Dylan and my Uncle Alex. In the latter, he failed (Uncle Dylan and Uncle Alex stayed together until Uncle Alex's death); but in the former, he nearly succeeded, and to solidify it, he had Dad killed. I was disconsolate for weeks. Bill and I moved back to Burlington, Vermont, and I lived there for a few years until recently. Bill encouraged me to look up my Aunt Sheila and the rest of the family. He told me, "Rainbow, you cannot really stay here the rest of your life. I would love it if you could, but you and I know that is not realistic. I will be fine, you need to find where you are in the world." So, I left Burlington, and I was trying to find where I was. When I got to Cambridge, I saw a store that was ready made for me, given my love for new age things, something I gained from my brother, Cody. I see him and his spouse, Steven in New York a lot, and we talk constantly over the phone. I opened my store, called it the New Ages, and found that there was an apartment above it. When I took possession of the store, I moved into the apartment as well. I got to meet my Aunt Sheila, and she was thrilled to meet me. I am also close with Uncle Dylan and his family. Adam, Uncle Dyl's second spouse, is fantastic, and their children, Derek and Ashley are just charming. I babysit for them often; and I am working with Derek to help him be less shy. I really have fallen in love with my new family. Living alone in an apartment near Harvard Square is not easy, but I manage. Bill was right, Boston is home to me now, and although I miss Dad a lot, I still have his family to love me, and they really do. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from a character's view